How It Happened
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A patient comes into the ED but who is she to Max? It's clear they haven't seen each other in years and it's clear she left a huge mark on his life or him on hers. With this meeting will their lives reconnect?
1. Chapter 1

**How It Happened**

**So I rarely. I mean I knew write this kind of a story but do you ever look at a popstar or a actor on TV playing someone else and think god I wish I could jump him/her whatever your preference. Well Max inspired this, which is why it is in this category, it will be a two shot – I think. This is my first time writing anything like this so let me know what you think.**

He knew that face, he knew that person that body. He had once worshipped the girl being wheeled into the ED. His old housemate from back in uni. She had experienced a lot of first with him and now here she was five years later. They had parted after graduation but she rarely left his thoughts and it was only after graduation he admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. He thought back to the weekend that changed everything.

The house was quiet when he got back. It was always quiet but he knew she was in. She was always in. I mean she went to class, she walked to town on her own or drove but she kept herself to herself in the house.

He didn't know what she did in that room all the time. I mean if her door was open he had seen her reading or writing on her laptop or from a book sprawled on her bed, most times in shorts and vest top or bra and panties – he'd never admitted to looking at her though. He was a late night person he could still be awake at three in the morning and he knew sometimes she was too. He'd hear her moving around and sometimes hear vibrations and when she thought everyone was asleep he'd hear her fan go on loud, her music soft and the vibrations get louder and her panting came though the walls. He never once admitted he could hear her.

Until now, now as he walked up the stairs her door was open. She had obviously listening for him coming back from town but she had gotten to into it and not heard him.

He smirked and leaned in her doorway as he watched her hips buck against the vibrator between her legs.

"Do you have to do that with your door open?" he asked.

"Max!" she gasped, sitting up and scrambling for a cover.

Her hands scrambled beneath the cover to turn off the vibrations but her fingers turned the wrong way and the vibrations became quicker and louder and made her arch back onto the bed as her hips bucked wildly, her panting became louder and then her body shudder and after a few minutes she became still. Then in the aftermath she remembered he was still in the room.

She sat up and looked at him, his mouth open in shock his eyes widen. She glanced down to the floor as was met by a huge bulge in his trousers.

"It's still on," he said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"It's still on," he repeated.

Then she became aware of the vibrations echoing in the room and the she could feel the intense coil tighten in her stomach. She tried to stop the pants exiting her mouth and the bucking of her hips but the feelings overcame her and she came hard his eyes fixed on hers.

"If you ever want some help. You know where I am," he smirked, before turning on his heel and walking off.

She sat up and the vibrator shifted causing her to gasp.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Why you interested?" he asked, putting his head back around the door. "For a very cold shower."

"Well at least you'll leave me some hot water," she said, picking up a t-shirt and sliding it over her head.

She turned off the vibrator and stood up. However as soon as she stood up she found her legs giving way. A cry tumbled from her lips and his arms were around her instantly preventing her from falling any further.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um yeah," she answered. "Just a bit weak it seems."

"Well too many orgasms can do that to you," he answered.

She suddenly became acutely aware that she had only a t-shirt on and he still desperately needed a cold shower.

"I've no I mean I I'm ok now," she stuttered.

"Ok," he said, letting go and stepping back.

The sexual tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. He could feel it, she could feel it and she could see it in his eyes.

"What you wanted to stay was your under dressed," said Max, as he made his way to the door.

"Max," she said.

He turned back to her.

"You wouldn't think anything less of me if I were to ever jump you would you?" she asked.

"I'm a man. A single man. I have needs and I wouldn't think anything of it," answered Max. "Besides I can hear you at night."

With that he walked out.

"You know since you've seen me at it that isn't that embarrassing!" she called.

"Well remember when you have a itch tonight I'm next door listening," he called, as he shut the bathroom door.

She heard the shower being turned on and she felt adventurous. She crept to the bathroom door and tried the handle. He'd left it unlocked, she peeked to see him facing away from the bathroom door and smiled. Slipping in she closed the door quietly and then she stopped. What was she doing?

"Are you going to stand there or get in?" he asked.

"How?" she asked.

"I heard the door squeak open," he answered.

She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She pulled her t-shirt upwards but as it started to come over her head it got stuck on her earrings. She tugged.

"Whoa stop it's caught," he said.

Then she felt wet hands holding her still and then water drops dropping on her bare skin as he worked the material away from the offence jewellery.

Then it was pulled over her head.

"Hi," he said.

She clutched the t-shirt to her chest.

"I," she croaked. "I gotta go."

"Shying away at the last hurdle?" he asked, getting back in the shower.

She nodded and ran from the room.

"She'll be back," he whispered.

Moments later cold hands slip around his middle.

"I thought you'd come back," he said.

"How can you be so sure I could have just gone back to my friend," she answered.

"Oh you know me I'm overly confident," he answered.

She pressed against his back, stuck her head under the water and kissed his back before pulling back.

"See you tonight," she whispered.  
"Is that an invitation?" he called.

"Yes," she called back. "If you hear you can come in."

"Let's just hope I don't lose this confidence then," she whispered.

Later that night he heard the music go on as it always did and then the fan and he waited for vibrations and panting but no came. He could hear her tapping on her laptop but nothing else. So after twenty minutes he decided to go investigate.

Her door was unlocked and he slipped in. Her lights were off but she was on laptop reading and didn't noticed him come in until he slipped into bed behind her. On hand splayed over her hip and he could feel lace and silk under his finger tips.

"Breaking the rules are we?" she asked.

"I didn't hear," said Max. "So I thought I'd come investigate."

"I'm not in the mood tonight," she answered.

"Too much this morning?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.

"Well I'm here now I'm not leaving," he said.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she answered.

"I didn't ask you to I just said I'm not leaving," he answered.

"So you're just going to sleep in my room?" she asked, looking at him to find him looking directly at her.

"Yep," he nodded.

She shrugged.

"That's doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"I always wondered what it would be like to sleep with someone in the bed," she said.

"Your friends sleep in your bed when they come to stay," said Max.

"That's top and tail. I mean fine I mean a man," she said.

"You've never slept in a bed with a man?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"What about after sex?" he asked.

She grew quiet and turned back to her laptop.

"You were going to trust me with that?" he asked.

She nodded. "I trust you. You're my friend."

He couldn't find the words to answer, so instead he bent his head and kissed the bare curve of her neck. In response she snuggled into him.

He stood in the kitchen the next morning a coffee in his hand, she came down moments later in her racer back tank top and short shorts. His eyes trailed her as hers trailed him and then he saw it that look in her eyes. That want and lust and he had an idea about what might happened next. He'd said it himself he wouldn't mind he she jumped him – ever. She was starting to look like she wanted to do just that. So he wasn't surprised when she came towards him, pulled his face down to hers and slammed her lips on his. He wasn't surprised when she pulled back moments later, her lips swollen and the dark look of desire in her eyes. She nibbled on her lip and looked up at him then let go of him and ran. Her running didn't surprise him in the slightest and he knew she would stay in her room until she needed to go out. If she didn't need to be anywhere she would stay in her room. She left at the right time to get to classes always on time or early.

He turned to put his coffee mug in the shirt and when turned back there she was. He hadn't even heard her come back down. He raised an eyebrow and that's all it took her lips where back on his. The kisses got more heated, hands started to wander. Then her hands found purchase on his shoulder as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. Her legs clasped around his torso pulling him closer as she tightened them around him. She felt something hard dig into her thigh that wasn't there moments before. He was turned on and she defiantly was.

His mouth left hers and became to trail down her neck biting and nibbling every exposed inch of skin.

"Max," she moaned, arching her neck and pressing into him.

He groaned against her neck and his hand crept under the hem of her top and his mouth moved lower. Her hands started to grip his arms tighter, her breath coming out in pants he knew she was getting close. He started to raise her top pressing kisses and nips as he did.

"Not here bedroom," she gasped.  
"Sure," he murmured.

"Yes," she cried.

She woke up a couple of hours later, her silk cover thrown over her lower abdomen. She could feel Max's arms around her as she lay pressed against his naked body. Then a breeze drifted across her naked form and she shivered. She felt Max pull the cover over more and felt the warmth of the material as it fell across her exposed back. She rolled over onto her over side her back pressing into him and felt him start to move it felt like he was going to get up.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I'm not you're on my leg and its gone dead," he answered.

She apologized and moved back.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" she yawned, snuggling into him.

"I guess this is going to become a regular occurrence?" he asked, moving his face in.

"Yes," she answered, as his lips claimed hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**How It Happened**

**Chapter 2**

As he thought back to the days and weeks that followed it had been a regular occurrence. Even after there room mates had found out.

See that weekend everyone had gone home so they were alone for almost forty eight uninterrupted hours.

When they housemates came back they had to cool down a bit. They couldn't be all over each other in front of the TV or around the house.

For the first month they kept to themselves and engaged in quiet sex and early morning/late night showers.

The one day she had walked though the lounge as he was finishing a conversation.

He had stretched and she had been impulsive and grabbed his hand tugging him with her closing her door with a bang.

Everyone had stared after them until moans had drifted down and then the TV volume inched up to max.

"Wonder when that happed," said someone.

"Probably when we were all home that weekend. They've been acting weird for the past month," said another.

**Upstairs.**

"They'll be wondering what's going on," groaned Max.

"Let them," she answered, though a moan of her own. "Besides at the moment it's fairly obvious."

Max thoughts drifted to the present as he was directed to take her up to x-ray.

"Well well well Hannah Tate," he said.

"Max Walker," she answered.

"That bloke your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Your straight to the point," she answered. "Yes, no it's a date not going to happen again."

"Any reason why?" he asked.

"I can't see it going anywhere," answered Hannah.

Max nodded and dropped her off at x ray.

Twenty minutes later they were back in the elevator.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Single as usual," he answered.

"You weren't single when I knew you," she answered.

"That's because I was sleeping with you," he answered.

"What time do you get off?" asked Hannah.

"Around seven heading to the pub," he answered.

"Want to catch up?" asked Hannah.

"Sure," answered Max.

"Um Hannah," said Robyn, as Hannah was moved back onto the bed.

"Jeff left," guessed Hannah.

"Yeah his um wife called," answered Robyn.

"I always choose the douches," said Hannah.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Robyn.

"No," said Hannah, glancing at Max. "There was this one guy in uni. Never quiet got over him." "It was just sex but he was a gentleman. She glanced back to Max. "Guess you could say I fell hard."

"She feels the same," thought Max. "I have to go." He stuttered, walking off.

"She fells the same, she feels the same," muttered Max in his cubby. "She feels the same." "But do I have the go guts to go after her."

The day went by, Hannah got discharged with a sprained wrist and a few scrapes.

She wondered if Max would be going to the pub. She saw him as she left the hospital, he was heading back inside. They caught eyes, he nodded to the pub across the road and she nodded.

Hannah headed there straight away and waited for Max.

Max headed over to the pub with a group of colleagues. He stopped in the doorway and scanned the room, his eyes searching for Hannah.

"Max!" called Robyn.

Then he spotted her and made his way though the other patrons to reach her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she whispered, getting up.

"So," he said.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Not quite," he answered. "But I am going to kiss you," he said, before leaning bringing his lips down on hers.

"Didn't take long for Max tonight," said Louise.

"That's our patient from today," said Robyn.

"Mmm Hannah I'm gunna go get a drink. You want anything?" asked Max, pulling away from her.

"Diet coke please," she answered, sitting down.

"Oh I love you, you know," he whispered, before going to the bar.

"Max whose your friend," asked Noel, as Max headed to the bar.

"Hannah I went to uni wit her. Lived with her," answered Max.

"You're the guy," said Robyn.

Max nodded and headed back to Hannah as Robyn told the story – well what she knew.

Not more than an hour later Hannah and Max headed out.

Despite it sounding corny they never were apart again – apart from work and that. Within six months they were living together. Six months later they were engaged.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
